The Couch of Firsts
by Schnabeltiermann
Summary: How did a simple piece of furniture become such an important place to them? One-shot


**Author's Note: Happy Presidents' Day Everyone! I decided to take a small break from my story, _Discovering America_, to write this. This idea just popped into my head yesterday and it had to be written.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas nor do I own Ferb, but a few of the ideas in this story mirror the relationship I have with my girlfriend. (Not too many though).**

* * *

><p><em>(Phineas's POV)<em>

This feeling I have, I'm not used to it. I know it's a feeling of nervousness, but I'm not good at dealing with it. Ferb tried to convince me that I've done things in the past where anyone other than me would have had a nervous breakdown, but that only made me realize how _nerve-wracking _my plan for today actually is.

First, allow me to give a little background information. I am twenty-three now, studying at a university far from my old home in Danville. I participate in an accelerated program there so that by the end of this year, I'll have a master's degree in aerospace engineering after only five years of education. I came home yesterday because today is Thanksgiving. At least, that's what everyone other than Ferb thinks is the reason.

I also came home to see my girlfriend, Isabella. We started dating in February of our junior year. At first, Isabella had asked me to the Valentine's Day dance, but I thought she wanted us to go as friends. Ferb, as usual, had turned down every girl that had asked him, and instead chose to be the DJ. When I asked him to play a fast song, he hit my head with his microphone but said he would play the song I had requested. I was confused, but I returned to Isabella. As soon as we were together,_ Ferb_ _played the slowest, most romantic song he had_. I realized that he had tricked me, but I slow danced with Isabella. Somewhere between my head injury and the slow music, I realized that she hadn't asked me there as a friend, but as a date. With the obliviousness knocked out of me, my heart soared. However, my reason for coming home yesterday was not just to see Isabella either.

Anyway, that brings me to today, Thanksgiving Day. Every year, my parents and the Garcia-Shapiros take turns hosting a big Thanksgiving dinner for the two families. This year is Isabella's and her mom's turn, so we are about to walk over. Ferb can see that I'm shaking, and only he knows why. I'm actually happy that Candace is over at the Johnson's house, or else I'm sure she would get suspicious.

After we walk across the street, my dad knocks on the door, and Isabella answers. She invites us in, and we go to the living room to wait for dinner. I try to act as normal as possible, but she doesn't buy it. "Are you okay, Phineas?" she asks.

I freak out internally, but I manage to keep my face calm. "I'm fine, Isabella. I'm just distracted by how hungry I am."

That makes her laugh, and I'm relieved that my answer seems to satisfy her. She heads into the kitchen to help her mom, and I go sit on the huge couch where the rest of my family is already seated.

As I sit there, I get nervous all over again. Every waking minute, the time comes closer for me to put my plan into action, but it doesn't feel right. This needs to be the most special thing I've ever done, and my current plan just can't match up to my ideas. I lie down on the couch and let my mind wander. _Maybe I should do something simple instead, _I think, _I want to make this perfect, but that doesn't mean it has to be complicated. _I yawn. _Wow, this couch is so soft. _My eyes widen with sudden inspiration. _That's it! The couch is the answer! Forget the old plan; this couch is all I'll need._

Just then, Isabella calls us into the kitchen for Thanksgiving dinner. I no longer feel nervous, in fact, I now feel _excited_ about today's plan. Before, I had overcomplicated it. Granted, I tend to do that, but my plan truly feels perfect after lying on that couch.

Dinner is quick, and we head back into the living room. The couch is large enough for everyone to sit on, with plenty of room to spare. Isabella and I sit together on one end, the one nearest to the TV. Most people watch football on Thanksgiving Day, but none of us really care for it. So instead Ferb hooks up the videogame console, and begins to remind the parents how to play. I figure now is as good a time as any to do what I came here to do.

I turn to Isabella. "See them, Isabella, trying to play videogames. The first time we played videogames together, just the two of us, with you in my lap, was on this couch."

Isabella looks at me weird, but I continue, "In fact, we did lots of things together on this old brown couch."

"Phineas, what are you talking about?" Isabella asks.

I know there is no turning back now, so I say, "Think about it. This couch was the first place we held each other in our arms for hours. This couch was the first place I heard you play the keyboard, and the first place I _played_ the keyboard. This couch was the first place we shared a meal. This couch was the first place we fell asleep in each others' arms. This couch was the first place we kissed. This couch was even the first place I said 'I love you,' and you said 'I love you too.' This couch sure is a special place for us, isn't it?"

"I guess you're right, Phineas, but what's with the sudden memories?" Isabella asks. By now, Ferb has given up on teaching the parents, and is instead listening to our conversation. He knows where this is going, so he has reason to listen, but everyone else is listening too.

My smile is as wide as it can possibly be as I say, "Well, since this couch is the place for so many 'firsts' for us, I figure that this is the best place to ask a certain question for the first—and _only—_time." I begin to stand up.

Isabella's eyes become larger than softballs as I reach into my pocket for a small box and get down on one knee in front of her seat on the couch. I'm sure everyone else looks the same way, but I'm only paying attention to Isabella as I ask, "Isabella, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><em>(At the Johnsons' house, third person POV)<em>

Candace, Jeremy, and their newborn, Amanda, have just finished Thanksgiving dinner with the Johnsons. "Well," Candace said to her husband, "I think it's time we head over to my parents house. They're probably almost done at the Garcia-Shapiros' house, so-"

Candace was suddenly interrupted by an ear-piercing scream, but it was a scream of joy.

"What was that?" Jeremy asked.

* * *

><p><em>(At the Garcia-Shapiros' house, Phineas's POV)<em>

Ouch. I can honestly say that I was not expecting _that_. That scream was strong enough to knock me on to my back. Or maybe that was Isabella jumping at me. Either way, I am now on the floor with Isabella on top of me, hugging the life out of me. As I regain my senses, I hear her saying something too.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

She stops and stares at me. We just smile at each other for awhile, and then we kiss. After who knows how long, we hear Ferb cough to get our attention. We look at him and our parents just staring at us. We smile sheepishly as Ferb says, "Seven minutes of non-stop kissing has to be some kind of record."

We get up, and I put the ring on Isabella's finger. A small squeal escapes her mouth, but she stops herself from screaming again.

We hear the door open and we see Candace come in. "Hey everyone," Candace greets, "Did any of you guys hear that scream earlier?" Then she sees Isabella's hand. "Wait, is that an engagement ring?"

Hearing the words 'engagement ring' out loud, Isabella can no longer contain herself, so she answers both of Candace's questions with on more scream of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What did you all think?<strong>


End file.
